


Electric Heart

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Grumpy Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, Writer Derek Hale, implied bi lydia martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Based On The Prompt"You're sitting in front of the only plug in this entire coffee shop and not using it. I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because I need that plug"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally almost the exact same thing as my Olivarry fic with a few changed details, I just couldn't shake the feeling that this was a Sterek fic.

Stiles Stilinski seriously hates his life he also hates his roommate, Jackson Whittemore. Stiles has a paper due tomorrow for one of his classes and Jackson would not stop talking to him causing Stiles to have to leave their apartment to be able to finish his paper. Which is exactly what Jackson probably wanted, that smug asshole. Stiles is never going to get a roommate off Craigslist again, he really should have listen to Lydia but living with Scott was becoming a little too much.

In his rush to get out of the apartment Stiles forgot his wallet and now he only had enough cash in his pockets to buy the smallest coffee that the crowded coffee shop had, at least there was high speed wifi though. After getting his coffee, they called him Stint, what kind of name is Stint, Stiles takes a seat and pull his laptop out of it's bag and opens it. The stupid thing is dead. Stiles mutters swear words under his breath as he glances around for an outlet. He spots a few but they are filled and the only open one is next to an incredibly attractive guy. Stiles decides fuck it he really needs that plug so he gathers his belongings and slides into the booth sitting across from the stupidly attractive guy. The guy glares at him and furrows his eyebrows but Stiles just finds that even hotter, Stiles seriously hates his life.

"Sorry buddy but the only outlet in this entire coffee shop not being used is right next to you and I have a dead laptop and a paper due you can't glare me away." Stiles says as he pulls his laptop's charger out of his laptop bag and plugs it in. 

"I am using it." Eyebrows says pointing to where his laptop is plugged into the same outlet.

"There's two plugs so you can share." Stiles says as he pulls up his document to continue writing his paper not letting the stupidly attractive guy bother him, he needs to graduate.

"What if I wanted to charge my phone?" Eyebrows asks glaring again.

"Plug it into your laptop I don't really care." Stiles replies as he types. The guy mutters something under his breath and normally Stiles would care more about what he was saying but Stiles needed to keep his grade an a in Professor Harris’ class.

~~~ 

After a few hours Stiles is just about done with his paper when the stupidly attractive guy starts to pack up. Stiles is a bit sad to see him go their banter while they were working was quite enjoyable for Stiles . He didn't want to see him go quite yet with little hope of ever seeing him again.

"Hey what's your name?" Stiles asks making the guy stop for a second. "I'm Stiles ." He smiles.

"Derek Hale." The stupidly attractive guy- no Derek answers gruffly before continuing to pack up. Stiles watches him go and sighs before turning back to his laptop and finishing his paper. College comes first, friends second, and hot guys third. It was the rule Lydia and he had made their first day of college and they both had stuck to it for the past two years. 

~~~

Stiles is talking to Lydia the next day about Jackson and the whole Derek situation when she suddenly stops walking. 

"Wait Stiles are you talking about Derek Hale? Son of Talia and Robert Hale? The millionaire?" Lydia asks with wide eyes. Stiles used to love when she looked surprised because it took a lot to make Lydia Martin surprised but now he doesn't feel anything towards her but something close to sibling love.

"I don't know is that Derek Hale stupidly attractive and does he glare a lot?" Stiles asks confused, Derek seemed kinda like a dick but not a incredibly rich dick.

"Here's a picture of him." Lydia says holding her phone out to him which Stiles takes and looks at.

"Yeah that's attractive coffee shop guy." Stiles says handing Lydia her phone back.

"If you see him again you should get him to introduce me to Allison Argent." 

"Aren't you still with Isaac?" Stiles asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah but Isaac also finds her hot so.” Lydia shrugs and Stiles tries to pretend that he didn't hear his best friend talk about a possible threesome. Someone needs to invent brain breach already. Stiles quickly changes their conversation topic to something safer and less emotionally scarring, like stock prices.

 

~~~

Stiles is back in the coffee shop since it's close to his apartment and the coffee is really good, who is he fooling he's totally back to try and see Derek again. He's in luck when he sees the man in the same booth as last time typing on his computer again. Stiles goes and orders his coffee, this time they call him Star, do they think he looks like a bright ball of gas? He doesn't understand how all coffee shop employees seem to have horrible hearing it's either that or their only enjoyment in life is purposely messing up people's names.

Stiles slides into the booth across from Derek and smiles at him. Derek looks at him and grunts but doesn't actually say anything. Stiles kind of expected that's how this would go so he brought his own laptop, which he pulls out and turns on. 

"Hey remember me?" Stiles asks as he pulls up his blog.

"No." Derek says without looking up from whatever he's typing. 

"I'm so offended that you don't remember me, I thought we had something special with our shared use of the electrical outlet." Stiles says dramatically clutching his heart.

"Shut up Stiles ." 

"Hey! You do remember me! I knew you could never forget what we had." Stiles says over dramatic again. Derek smiles ever so slightly but Stiles still saw it.

When Derek gets up to leave after like an hour Stiles debates asking for his number but decides to wait until the third time they meet. 

~~~

The next time Stiles goes into the coffee shop Derek isn't there. Stiles doesn't let that get him down though since there's always next time. 

A week later when Stiles goes to the coffee shop he sees Derek waiting at the counter for his coffee and Stiles quickly orders his before going to stand next to Derek.

"Hey Derek great day for writing whatever you're always typing on your computer." Stiles says happily.

"It's a book." Derek replies not looking at him.

"A book?" 

"Yes I write books, not what you were expecting?" Derek looks toward him and raises an eyebrow just waiting for Stiles to say something bad about his career choice.

"Not really but I bet your book is great what is it about?" Stiles asks and Derek opens his mouth to answer but the barista interrupts them.

"Tall caramel macchiato for Delia!" The barista yells. Derek looks so offended when takes his drink. 

"Oh Delia I have to say you look quite manly." Stiles giggles.

"Venti pumpkin spice latte for Sinna!" The barista yells again.

"Sinna what the fuck?" Stiles says to himself as he takes his drink. Derek smirks at him and looks like he's holding back a laugh.

"You were saying something, Sinna." Derek says still with that smirk. Stiles 's not sure if he wants to kiss him or slap him. They go over to their booth, yes it's their booth now. Stiles is pretty sure Derek actually bought the thing or something because every time he comes in here nobody is ever in it except for Derek. Lydia has told him the same thing.

"Hey Sinna I have a question for you." Derek says and Stiles glares at him. "How would you feel about going on a date with me, someplace other than a coffee shop?" 

"Wait seriously? I thought I was gonna have to ask you out." Stiles exclaims.

"Sorry I beat you to it. I thought about asking you out the past few times we've met but I kept chickening out. Cora, my sister, told me if I didn't ask you out next time I saw you she'd do it for me so what do you say?" Derek asks him nervously.

"I say ok, there's a movie playing in the park tomorrow we could have a picnic and then watch it?" Stiles suggests.

"That sounds nice, it's a date." Derek says smiling.

"It's a date." Stiles smiles, maybe he doesn't hate his life after all. He should probably thank Jackson, Stiles lets that thought run across his mind before deciding he probably shouldn't give that bastard something else to be smug about.


End file.
